<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Voice by AsakuraHannah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051491">Your Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah'>AsakuraHannah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Love - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voice Kink, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like your voice... Especially when you sing. It has a special unique vibration which string my heart the time you string on your guitar. I wanna listen more of it. Your voice had the power to weakened me in some sort of ways...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your voice | Rivaille x Eren | Mature content<br/>Actually, I provided the comic strip for fun, check them out! ;)<br/>DeviantArt: bit.ly/38ygNl3<br/>Tumblr: https://bit.ly/2vLEdpL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like your voice... Especially when you sing. It has a special unique vibration which strings my heart the time you string on your guitar. I wanna listen more to it. Your voice had the power to weakened me in some sort of way... </p><p>One of them is...</p><p>Eren gasped, moaning when Levi pulled up his leg, spreading his legs wide while Levi continued moving inside him.</p><p>"Levi... More... Please more. Don't stop... Ahh-" Eren mewled, feeling Levi's hardened tip brushing against his prostate. Eren's vision clouded, watching while the man on top of him groaned, enjoying himself with the in and out rhythm.</p><p>"Eren, keep singing. Louder. Your voice is the music in my ears." Levi panted, smirking down on the boy.</p><p>They had just met. But this boy's voice is something one could never underestimate. Especially when he was so vocal in bed. For once, Levi had been aroused by the time he heard the boy sing beside him while Levi played the guitar.</p><p>"Mmhhn... Haaah~~" Eren writhed underneath his touches.</p><p>Levi's fingers running down to his pert nipple, flicking it playfully. The dark-haired man licked his lips while continue ramming inside the boy. Creating delicious frictions as he continues dancing on top of him.</p><p>"Levi-" Eren raised his hand, wanting to have the man's lips against his while he kept on pleasuring his contracted wall.</p><p>Levi complied, he leaned down to licked Eren's bottom lips, before sucking on it. He let his tongue roamed inside Eren's mouth, battling his tongue with Eren's. He pulled back just to hear Eren groaned in protest, moaning in delight upon hearing Eren yelping as soon as Levi hit his pleasure spot within him.</p><p>"Ah!! There!" Eren howled, nails gripping on the bedsheet, digging his head into the pillow as pleasure spreads up his body. He felt he was reaching his peak. "I'm close." He whispered jolt and hissed when Levi hit the same spot again.</p><p>"You are so tight, brat. I think I'm reaching mine too." Levi breathed out, his right hand reaching for Eren's leaking member and started pumping it vigorously.</p><p>"Levi... Levi... I'm-" Eren gasped, mouth open wide as he clenched his eyes tight. His vision blurred in euphoria. His body jerk in a delicious climax as he painted their stomachs with hot sticky white cum.</p><p>Levi pressed his mouth against Eren's ear, gasping and groaning as he filled Eren to the brim. Damn, this boy clenched him so tight, it felt good.</p><p>"Eren." He whispered his name, his fingers running to ruffle Eren's brown hair.</p><p>Eren moaned at the vibration of Levi's voice against his ear. "I love your voice." Eren smiled contently.</p><p>"Same here." Levi kissed Eren's forehead and smiled at him.</p><p>It all started because of one song.</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame 1994 because of the sexual content LMAO 🤣 I got hot and bothered~ 🎵🎵 Its been a while since I wrote M scene, I think I'm getting rusty Lolz~ Forgive my grammar ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>